


速度与激情 	The Fast and the Furious

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: Draco and Pansy met in driving school





	速度与激情 	The Fast and the Furious

从霍格沃茨毕业的第一个假期，从少年终于成年的第一个夏天，从踪丝中解脱出来的第一个自由的深呼吸。  
开不开心，刺不刺激？  
第一天，你的朋友野外生存爱好者布雷斯问，要不要和他一起去麦田怪圈打野怪，你混在其他几个朋友当中，波涛汹涌的摇头。  
第二天，你的朋友风流文艺男青年西奥多问，要不要和他一起去看古怪姐妹的热舞演出，你犹豫了一下，悲痛的说了不。  
第三天，你的朋友游戏控技术肥宅格雷戈里问，要不要去他家一起喝酒打游戏，你看着他期待的眼神，婉言谢绝。  
“那个，我爸让我去驾校练车。”

常听长辈们提起，麻瓜越来越不爱护环境，任性的增加尾气排放，随着全球变暖，冷却咒的效果也只有当年的一半。  
麻瓜们便利了自己的交通生活，而巫师们却要分摊其中恶果，这实在不怎么公平。几年前，主张平等和谐的巫师们，提出了要捍卫自己的权利：不让麻瓜独乐乐，他们也要开起小车车。  
这条争议性的提案去年终于被通过，身为法律执行司司长的卢修斯.马尔福，在赞助了一家魔法汽车公司之后，终于投出了宝贵的赞成一票。  
此刻，在驾校教练施法的不怎么冷却的冷却咒中，他的儿子德拉科.马尔福勉强过活。每次来驾校之前，所有学员都要上交魔杖，以维持秩序。德拉科觉得由此可见，只有学习不好，冷却咒都施不好的人，才会来驾校当教练。  
陆地上发出刺耳的着陆声，随后教练从副驾驶上下来，粗暴的关门声吓了德拉科一跳：“你，坐在这一早晨啥也没干的这个。”教练冲着椅子上的德拉科喊，手指着学员车的位置：“你去给她压车。”完了还嘟嘟囔囔一阵火气。  
德拉科不情不愿的坐到副驾驶上去，驾驶座上有个年纪和他一般大的女孩，他打了个招呼，顺口就抱怨了一句这炎热的天气，剩下半句“我爸爸要是知道了...”还没说出口，司机就建议：“我知道有个地方特凉快，你去不去？”  
德拉科顺着驾驶座上的人的话头问了一句：“哪里？”  
“天上。”  
轰的一脚油门，德拉科惯性的往后一仰，后脑勺硬邦邦的磕在座位上。他一晃眼路边的树干就已经不在他的视野范围内了，再下一秒他连窗外的树叶都看不到了。他简直心脏都提起来了，感觉血液飙升。他现在有点明白，为什么教练从车上下来那么气鼓鼓的。  
随着车体逐渐平稳，他才开口：“我今天刚来，你已经学到飞行科目了吗？”  
“哦，那你得叫我前辈了，我昨天就来了。”驾驶座上的女孩热情的说，甚至左手已经伸出，准备礼貌性的握个手，吓得德拉科赶紧抓着她的手腕，把她的手按回到方向盘上，他可不想登上明日讣告，毕业生开车早逝，父母朋友皆叹息。  
这飞行高度并不可怕，身为六年的魁地奇队员，他已经习惯了在空中飘荡的感觉，不过在扫帚上，他的性命可以自己掌控，在汽车上...他瞄了一眼右手边的司机，还有那快折断的速度指针，不由为自己捏了把冷汗。  
他伸出脑袋往下面望：“这瓜地长得不错，看样子都熟透了。”要是能在这种天气，吃口西瓜就好了，他想到之前拒绝了喝啤酒打游戏的邀请，心里不由的苦闷。  
司机听了他的话，也准备把头往窗外伸，她脑袋一靠近窗外，车身就开始失去平衡。  
“喂喂喂，”德拉科有些生气的喊起来：“你能不能好好开车。”  
“我就看看下面有没有可以停车的位置，说不定咱们还能摘上一个。”  
“别看了，下面没有马路，车停不下。”德拉科灵机一动，“不过，我倒是有个好主意，你明天还来吗？”  
“当然要来了，我妈妈让我每天都来。”  
“那好，那明天我请你吃瓜。”德拉科想着他机灵的主意，心里美滋滋的。

第二天，德拉科起了个大早，主动要求去驾校，还不用接送，骑着扫把就去了。他到的很早，趁着没人注意，就把扫把藏在了后备箱里。  
因为他是最早一个到的，所以也是最早一把练车的，今天是第二天他满怀欣喜的，希望教练能教他飞行科目，可惜他还是在重复着第一天的陆地驾驶。  
他的新朋友，直到烈日悬空的时候才姗姗来迟。  
“你怎么才来？”坐在副驾驶的位置上，他问着他在高空一千米内唯一的伙伴：“对了，为什么你第二天就学了飞行科目，教练怎么没有教我啊。”  
“每天练车太辛苦了，我白天总是醒不来。”对方不好意思的笑笑，至于后一个问题嘛，她说：“教练也没教我啊，我自学的，回头我教你好了。”  
德拉科听了这话，吓得差点抖起来，想着幸好他带了扫帚，可以随时跳车以保安全。眼看着昨天那片瓜地就要到了，他爬进后备箱里，跨上飞天扫帚，喊道：“喂，把后备箱打开吧。”说完他一个俯冲，向陆地以自由落地的速度冲去，接着他意识到，虽然已经和她开过两次车了，但是他连人家的名字都不知道，只能用喂称呼实在不讲礼貌。  
“喂，你叫什么名字。”德拉科在冲向地面的一半行程后，过意不去的折回来，坐在扫帚上和汽车驾驶座并排飞行。  
“潘西，潘西.帕金森。”  
什么鬼名字，德拉科腹诽，露出一副迷人的笑容：“那我就是德拉科，德拉科.唐氏。”  
德拉科说完就继续往瓜地俯冲，他骑在空中，有风速加成，地面上的瓜地在视野氛围内越来越大，他只感到一阵凉爽，快活的在扫把上就想尖叫起来。他跌落在瓜地里，仰面和众西瓜躺在一起，他看到那辆白色的小轿车，在阳光的冲击下，快要和天空混淆在一起。  
“这西瓜真甜。”潘西表扬起德拉科的功劳。他两躲在驾校的休息室后面，在阴凉的草丛里把西瓜子吐了一地。  
而德拉科光顾着吃，没闲下来说话的功夫，等他俩把这西瓜刚吃完，那边就有人从车上下来，该轮到德拉科练车了，潘西脏着满手的西瓜汁，把他后脑勺上沾着的西瓜藤摘了下来：“要不，我去给你压车吧，顺便教你怎么飞行。”  
他点了点头，用手背擦了把脸，临起身的时候，他用脚把土往西瓜子上刨了刨：“给它施点肥，说不定明年能长出满地的西瓜。”

不管德拉科愿不愿意，他不得不承认，或许潘西.帕金森在驾驶方面，有着一定的天赋。她的飞行科目和教练教的差不多，除了一点：应该先开隐形设备，然后再开飞行模式。而隐形设备，在潘西这里，是不存在的。她一点也不担心麻瓜看到一个天上飞的汽车，会给魔法部造成多大的困扰。  
德拉科现在觉得练车比想象中的有趣多了，他和新朋友总是在教练不注意的情况下，偷着去天上溜溜弯，每次油门一轰，他两就快乐窜天，再不然就是躲在角落里吃西瓜，人多的时候他们两就跟着其他练车的小伙伴一起打打牌，由于他两私下勾结的同盟情谊，他们总是赢。  
一周后的科目，魔杖就不再需要上交了。教练在这天告诉他们：“接下来，希望你们记住，各位已经是成年巫师了，在关键时刻，只有魔杖可以救你们。”  
这一项目指的是S弯道起飞。  
德拉科觉得很刺激，每次他和潘西开车的时候，都会建议对方不要锁门，以便随时跳车。  
这几天来，他们还遇到了别的学员车辆，驾驶座上一个红发雀斑男孩，副驾驶上一个褐色卷毛女孩，磨磨蹭蹭的挡在了起飞车道上，他们只得在后面排队，有一次德拉科不耐烦的想要超车，差点蹭到车尾。  
“在开拖拉机呢嘛？”潘西坐在副驾驶上，冲被他们甩在后面的车喊道。挂四挡开S弯道起飞，是他们两一直苦练的项目，双方都试图在这个项目上拔得头筹，但德拉科的速度更快一些。他对方向盘的灵活掌控，就像水手对罗盘，油门踩到底，他也不会碰线，在排队练车的S弯道上，只要他开车，坐在旁边的潘西都会把脑袋探出去，仿佛赛车明星似的，冲后方车辆招招手，充分满足虚荣。  
两个人杰出的车技，在整个驾校都小有名气，有一个同组的每次都想做他们的车，但是这位小伙伴在感受到德拉科的半坡飞行之后，吐的让德拉科和潘西当天连吃西瓜的胃口都没有了。

考试的前一天放假，高尔又来邀请德拉科去他家玩，他说准备了新的游戏，庆祝德拉科摆脱练车的苦海，结果德拉科去了发现是遥控模拟飙车游戏，顿感索然无味：“模拟的远远赶不上真实飙车体验，唉，算了你不懂。”  
他发现他多年的朋友，甚至还赶不上一个驾校半个月的朋友，更能让他荷尔蒙飙升。想到这里他感觉有点说不出来的不舍，唉，为什么快乐的日子总要结束。  
早上天气还没有热起来，他站在潘西的后面排着队，她完全被笼罩在他的影子里，监考广播里传出声音：“潘西.帕金森，3号车准备。”她转过来笑嘻嘻的看着他，好像又要开始准备炫耀，他拍拍她的肩膀：“别忘了要先开隐形设备，再开始起飞啊。”  
“你也是，好好考，别作死。”两个人用英雄惜英雄的目光，心里想着终于要结束起早贪黑的学车生涯了，对视了0.65秒。

一个月后，老司机德拉科上路溜达在市中心，晴空万里无云，一辆银色的汽车停在禁止停车的公告牌下，随后前轮升空，直到整个车身都脱离地面，它才隐身于街道低空。  
放下手刹，德拉科也一脚油门轰起，尾随前车驶向高空，风呼呼的往车身里吹，他的衬衫也被吹得鼓鼓的，就像他现在飙升的快乐。能在这样的天气里，又遇到老朋友，确实是件值得庆贺的事。  
可惜西瓜的季节已过，他想，或许等他们把车停下，他可以请她去喝杯黄油啤酒。  
-fin-


End file.
